una viaje con el destino
by HannyuW.F.L
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Gray x Lucy GRALU! siiiii bueno espero que les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

Un día pesado así era, me subí al camión después de haber pasado un día entero intentando hacer que a Natsu le entrara en la cabeza el inglés, valla que no era el mejor estudiante, distraído, lento pero a fin de cuenta es mi amigo y así lo quiero, siempre Lucy la buena o la tonta ayudándole, me despedí de mi amigo y subí al camión, pague el pasaje y me dirigí al lugar que más me gustaba al subirme a cualquier camión en la esquina atrás de la puerta de bajada viendo siempre a la ventana me puse mis audífonos, ya se estaba haciendo noche mire el cielo me gusta ver el atardecer es hermoso cuando se ponen las estrellas, justo cuando me senté note algo, era la única en el camión, odio viajar así odio ir sola entro en pánico por momentos.

El camión empezó a avanzar ya que nadie más subía en esta parada, extraño siempre suben mil personas aquí, en fin me resigne y le subí el volumen a la música, de momento se paró el camión siii alguien se subía vi subir a un niño de escasa edad, un niño solo, me extrañe un poco entro rápidamente y sentó 2 filas adelante del lado contrario al mío justo frente a la puerta de bajada del camión viendo hacia la ventana, inmediatamente subió otra persona mas no lo vi hasta que se paró al lado del chico pasándole su mochila, no podía ser otro más que su hermano mayor, un chico alto de cabello obscuro piel clara, ojos lindos, si díganme lo que quieran pero me es imposible ver los ojos de cualquier niño es algo así como una reacción, el chico me vio cuando lo estaba viendo y me gire hacia afuera Dios que patética me había visto seguramente pensó algo raro de mí, comencé a escuchar la canción que mi celular poni en estos momentos, me acorde de muchas cosas nada en especial.

El camión avanzo poco a poco recogiendo pasaje en el camino, sentí una mirada no pude evitar el impulso de buscar al dueño o dueña, sorpresa era ese chico sonreí y volví a ver hacia fuera al igual que el volvía a ver a su según yo, hermanito, hoy que se reía el niño y justo en el cambio de canción hoy lo que le decía aquello que provoco que el mayor le diera un zape "Ne Gray mejor tómale una foto duran más" seguramente mis mejillas se pusieron algo rojas y sonreí un poco pero sin voltear a verlos. Creo que pasamos gran parte del camino viéndonos el uno al otro.

El camión se iba llenando cada vez más, una pareja llego a sentarse a mi lado Dios necesitaba que me salvaran, estos se comían a besos creí que se devorarían el uno al otro, creo que hice una car de disgusto miedo o algo así y. Por alguna razón voltee a ver al chico quien me hizo una señal de provocarse vomito con el dedo, comencé a reírme cubriéndome un poco con la mano para impedir que mi risa fuera tan obvia para la pareja. El pequeño golpeo su hombro y él se giró nuevamente, el niño le hacía burla y hacia que se callara, poco después subió más gente, entre ellos una chica algo extraña ya no había asientos se quedó parada justo frente a él y por momentos se le pegaba demasiado le sonreía o pasaba su mano por su cabello como queriendo llamar su atención, me reí un poco pobre chico, giro a verme una vez más poniendo cara de disgusto yo solo podía reírme de él.

La gente que sube al camión son en su mayoría extraña, La pareja a mi lado y la chica bajaron en la misma parada y el hizo señal de secarse el sudor me reí agachando la cabeza y repitiendo el mismo acto que el riéndome al mismo tiempo, creo que hable muy pronto, subieron unos chicos con un look algo mmm interesante, diablos no sé por qué se sentaron junto a mi tal vez porque había lugar claro está, estaban hablando de chicas y como las trataban y bueno cosas que no quería saber, mi cara lo dijo todo y esta vez le toco al reírse de mí, más cuando uno de los chicos me hablo con la excusa de creo que te conozco yo solo negué con la cabeza  
- no, no creo que nos conozcamos  
-bueno pero si quieres podemos conocernos-me reí un poco y negué con la cabeza, lo busque con la mirada me veía con una sonrisa y el pequeño paso su mano frente a sus ojos,-Hey Hey tierra llamando a Gray, estas ahí-le quito su mano y le dio un golpe en el brazo el pequeño solo reía voltee nuevamente a ver a la calle, ya había anochecido.

Ya estaba cerca de mi parada tal vez a 2 minutos o menos, voltee a verlo y él me miro ninguno de los dos desviamos la mirada, me sonrió y yo le sonreí a él, me levante para pedir la parada "linda sonrisa" le escuche decir, es verdad que no me había quitado los audífonos pero en ese momento me los quite "lindos ojos" le conteste, el camión se detuvo y yo baje, me quede parada viendo la puerta cerrarse, él se levantó de su asiento y espió por la ventana del lugar que había dejado vacío, me mando un beso y se despidió con la mano, me reí e hice como si lo atrapara y lo pusiera en mi mejilla, el camión avanzo y solo me quedo decirle adiós con la mano...  
Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver en algún momento, no lo sé quién sabe que dirá el destino, después de hoy sé que todo puede pasar en tan solo unos minutos...

* * *

bueno y por si no creen que puede pasar, pues si pasaaaa a mi me paso y bueno se los comparto en forma de historia n.n fue tierno el nombre del chico es Daniel jajaja silogre oirlo, a pesar de la musica no lograba mas consentrarme en escucharlo jajaja fue gracioso... pero bueno hasta el proximo drabble bye bye matta neeee


	2. Chapter 2

**bueeeeeeeeeeeno ya se que me tardo milenios en subir capitulos, o drabbles o lo que sea pero bueno hoy es uno triste :') pero bueno es que he andado chipi para la proxima prometo uno feliz :D y asi bonito vale... solo no me mate _ gomene gomene**

isanatz : a mi tambien me encanta :3 saluditos

Sora Crosszeira: saludoooos y amm amm jajaja este espero te guste esta triste pero espero te guste

always mssb: super tiern, pero este bueno ojala y les guste jeje

gloriythaa99: que te digo amo el GRAYLU!

YukkariFullbuster: siii lo se tantas cosas pasan en los camiones...

.

.

y ahora si a leer

* * *

**Me senté frente al pasto limpie las hojas de los árboles que caían, mientras me arrodilla colocando la docena de rosas frente a mí, solo venía a hablar contigo decirte algo que debía decir hace ya mucho**

Tu primer día en el gremio había sido muy extraño, o al menos para ti, me había quitado la ropa como cualquier otro momento eras una chica muy extraña le pedí su ropa íntima, que risa me dio su cara y la forma en que me contesto, te giraste mientras te tapabas los ojos mientras yo solo me peleaba con Natsu un típico día eso era normal sillas volaban mesas de todo te vi con tu nuevo símbolo en la mano, rosa perfecto para una princesa

**Me recosté en el pasto para seguir pensando mientras sonreía tome una rosa entre mis manos para aspirar su olor y darle un suave beso antes de colocarla sobre la piedra**

Te fuiste a misión con Natsu casi sin permiso haciendo como siempre un alboroto por parte de Natsu, afortunadamente regresaron bien valla que susto me dio ese idiota al pensar que podía hacer que le pasara algo malo a la chica nueva del gremio creo que todos lo hubieran querido matar y una vez más te fuiste de misión con Natsu era raro ver que el tonto ese decidiera unirse a alguien siendo que desde lo de Lissana, curiosa historia la de ellos no crees?, pero el chiste es que estaban juntos y fueron a realizar una misión, recuerdas cuando conociste a Erza imaginabas un gran demonios, creo que no había gran diferencia con la realidad aunque en Erza encontraste a una amiga.

**Tome otra de las rosas mientras me sentaba en el pasto quite las hojas de más y le di un beso antes de ponerla junto a la otra sobre la piedra, sonreí mientras quitaba unas cuantas hojas de la misma y me quedaba sentado**

Fuimos a por los del gremio de Einsenwald, obtuviste una llave nueva, Virgo quien diría que la nueva nos salvaría en un momento como ese y claro logramos vencer como se esperaba, nos perdimos en el regreso a casa pero no tardamos tanto en llegar un viaje interesante y por supuesto formamos un gran equipo, eras una chica nueva, la chica rara pero claro que eras sumamente interesante esta vez volviste a darte a la fuga con Natsu se fueron a una misión de la cual se supone debía traerlos de vuelta, casualmente termine uniéndome a ustedes, valla me hiciste recordar mi pasado, me viste llorar y debo aceptar que de cierto modo me consolaste estando ahí

**Una rosa más se movió del ramo a mis manos pasaron por mis labios antes de parar como todas las demás sobre la piedra, me recargue en mi mano mientras observaba el lugar y los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente**

Todo salió bien en esa misión incluso resulte tener una fan recuerdas, que trágico fue saber que era hasta cierto punto una especie de monstruo, aunque no importaba realmente mientras pudiéramos concluir de buen modo la misión además obtuviste una llave mas todos estábamos felices por ti, no solo nosotros regresamos a casa esperábamos nuestro castigo cuando el idiota de Natsu se le ocurrió leer ese hechizo termine en tu cuerpo tú en el mío, me detuviste para no desvestirme, debió ser raro para todos ver mi cuerpo vestido durante tanto tiempo, ese fue un día cómico , muy divertido, cuanto agradezco que me impidieras que te desnudara frente a todos, si no lo hubieras hecho todos habrían visto algo que después sería solamente mío

**Mientras sonreí tome otra rosa y luego llego a mí un recuerdo no tan bueno cuantas veces no habías estado en peligro durante tu estancia en fairy tail esta princesa que siempre era secuestrada, jugué con la rosa antes de hacer con ella lo mismo que con las demás**

Lucy fue secuestrada, esa información llego a mis oídos mientras defendíamos el gremio, mi pelea con Juvia que pena si hubieras visto lo que sucedió ahí, claro que Juvia se autonombro mi fan número 1 y más que eso algo así como una acosadora, que me perdone por nunca tener ojos para ella pero alguien ya me había robado el corazón sin que me diera cuenta. Fue entonces cuando supimos quien eras Lucy Heartfilia no solo parecías princesa, sino que lo eras, claro ahora era cosa de la princesa y el plebeyo que solo te querría desde las sombras

**Una rosa más paseo por mis manos quizás paso más de mil veces de una mano a la otra antes de ponerla sobre la piedra acompañada de una de mis lagrimas**

Te vimos actuar como lo que eras una princesa, una hermosa princesa y yo quería ser tu príncipe extraña obra de teatro te vi ver feo a esa chica de la isla yo ni siquiera recordaba quien era pero a ti no pareció gustarte que se me acercara como lo hizo. Fuiste tú bella princesa quien descubrió quien era mi mejor amigo, que no era solo un miembro amas del gremio sino que ahora sería un miembro más de tus amigos íntimos una más de tus llaves y fue extraño porque entonces me di cuenta que estabas cambiando todo en nuestras vidas, Lucy la maga estelar estaba cambiando todo en muy poco tiempo

**Otra rosa paso a mis manos, esta vez la giraba con mis dedos mientras la veía y sonreía, acariciaba sus pétalos y pude oler su aroma antes de ponerla en la piedra y echarme para atrás recostándome en el pasto viendo el cielo azul**

Peleaste con Juvia y contra Juvia, nos dimos cuenta lo poderosa que eras a pesar de ser tan débil, no te importo que cuando se trataba de salvar a tu amiga todos queríamos salvar a Erza y tú no te quedaste atrás, a pesar de ser peligroso, a pesar de que temía que algo te sucediera, intente protegerte, juro que lo hice pero que más da si saliste bien de esto

**Me senté para tomar otra rosa y la vi por todos lados quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas en este momento no sabes lo que daría por poder ver tus ojos, ver a ese pedazo de cielo que había en ellos mirarme una vez más, coloque la rosa con las otras para seguir con mis recuerdos**

Ese día estabas corta de dinero, no sé porque no solo me pediste un poco, aun así fue muy grato para mis ojos el verte en el festival concursando para miss Fairy Tail, odie ver como los otros te veían pero no podía hacer nada, no eras mía como para impedir que los demás te vieran. Y entonces llego Laxus quería matarlo cuando supe que él fue quien ocasiono el que fueras una estatua, te creía perdida cada quien quería salvar a alguien y yo no era la excepción quería salvarte de esa piedra y ahora quisiera volver a hacerlo, ese día todo salió bien festejamos y aunque Salí como un príncipe junto a Juvia en el desfile juro que tú eras mi única princesas

**Una rosa más llego a mis manos mientras las lágrimas quería salir, aun debía ser fuerte, la coloque con todas las otras mientras veía como el cielo reflejaba mis pensamientos nublándose un poco**

Ese día que me entere que alguien te seguía, fue Natsu quien te acompaño a casa, no lo notaste e incluso pensaron que era yo el acosador, error solo quería protegerte así que decidí seguirte, quien diría que era no otro que tu padre, y luego decidiste irte a una especie de misión sola, acaso estabas loca pudiste haber salido lastimada, herida, bueno nos demostraste que eras una digna integrante de Fairy Tail; pero es que no sabes cuánto nos preocupaste creímos que habías huido o no lo sé tal vez que alguien más te había secuestrado pero lo bueno es que todo estaba bien regresaste a nosotros

**Tome una rosa más mientras me sostenía con una mano y alzaba la vista al cielo Lucy cuanto te extraño sé que no puedo hacer nada ahora pero daría mi vida entera por tenerte una vez más junto a mi aunque sea por solo un momento**

La pelea con oración 6, ocurrió de todo, me entere que Géminis se había convertido en mí que te dijo lo que en algún momento pensaba que eras sumamente atractiva no lo niego y si me lo hubieras preguntado igual te lo habría dicho, una vez más demostraste que eras fuerte al derrotar a Ángel no quería dudar más de ti pero debo aceptar que aun tenía miedo de que cualquiera te pudiera hacer daño

**Las rosas se terminaban con cada recuerdo, creme que quería empezar desde 0 contigo poder tener el tiempo para estar a tu lado aún más tiempo, no quiero decir adiós no quiero que te alejes de mi Lucy perdóname por meterme tantas veces a tu cuarto, sé que no era el único y tu novela, me encantaría saber el final… me encantaría estar a tu lado**

La ida a Edoras fue mmm curiosa, encontrarme que con el otro yo adoraba a Juvia vamos tú estabas ahí y él no te veía que tan tonto podía ser, no importo del todo la otra tu era igual de bella pero no eras tú, las peleas en ese lugar ahí si pude protegerte aunque claro terminaste metiéndote en líos una vez más, no importa como solo sé que saliste de ellos. Casi muero al saber que edo Erza casi te mata pero que más da eso ahora, regresamos de Edoras tenías la capa de Natsu, porque tenía su capa

**Okay si estaba celoso, lo acepto pero no importa estabas bien tome una rosa más los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente todo esos momentos que pasaba contigo, valla quería llorar en este momento pero me forcé a no hacerlo**

Se vino el asunto de Terounjima, terminamos siguiéndote Loke y yo, vamos que por mí no había problema aunque en realidad solo queríamos saber la respuesta, tu tan inteligente, no me sorprendería que obtuvieras la respuesta tan rápido, todo paso tan rápido con acnologia, nunca pensé que tanto tiempo fuese a pasar pero bueno así fue como fue cuando despertamos todo estaba tan raro, pero saldríamos adelante con el asunto de las competencias mágicas

**Tome la penúltima rosa, y la bese tiernamente, como si ese beso fuera para ti –te amo Lucy—le susurre a la flor queriendo que llevara el mensaje a ti**

Fuimos al mundo celestial, pude pasar un momento tan grato en tus terrenos por así decirlo, un momento a solas contigo, quien diría que pasamos 3 meses juntos, me hubiera gustado disfrutarlo de una mejor manera pero que más da si fue contigo y a tu lado, claro volvimos a nuestro mundo y después entramos al torneo, quien diría que entonces fue cuando me decidí a hablar contigo para estar junto a ti, y quien diría que la imaginación de Juvia podía ser tan acertada hasta cierto punto, nadie noto que estábamos juntos esta vez mi Lucy ahora si eras mía eso beso tuyo, mis labios jamás lo olvidarían

**Una última rosa llego a mis manos**

El asunto de los dragones llego por fin, lograste cerrar las puertas gracias a la ayuda de Yukino, siempre tan fuerte, confié en ti en que estarías bien mientras yo estaba con el gremio ayudando en lo que fuera que pudiera

Créeme que te extraño, Dios sabe que si Lucy que te extraño tanto que a veces duele pero no puedo hacer nada

Las cosas empeoraban y quisiste protegerme, eso era una ataque de un pequeño dragón Lucy debiste dejar que me hiciera daño, no debiste dejar que te hiriera a ti, tú estabas débil no debiste protegerme, hace poco que te tenia no podías irte de mi lado, vi todo en cámara lenta y solo recuerdo tus ojos llorosos, la cara de susto de todo, la destrucción que Natsu hizo al enterarse de lo que sucedía y las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos al saber que te estaba perdiendo, acariciaste mi mejilla en ese momento

Llore con esa rosa en mi mano y acaricie lo único que me quedaba de ti, tu cuerpo estaba bajo esta piedra esta lapida que tenía tu nombre. Me levante nunca olvidaría lo que sentí por ti porque sería algo que nunca dejaría de sentir

* * *

bueno se que esta triste pero me costo y ammmmm espero que le guste :3 inspirado en la cancion de Lucy de Skillet lo siento he andado chipi...


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno primero que nada esta historia no es mia es una traudccion que tenia pendiente desde hace ya mucho la verdad me gusto mucho la historia y hasta apenas tube tiempo para poder hacer la traduccion un agradecimiento a Hachibukai que fue quien me permitio hacer esta traduccion cualquier rewie se lo dire a ella y pues espero disfruten de esta historia n.n a mi me gusto mucho**

**.**

**Ahihiko Usami-Usagi: **pues gracias lo se andaba chipi jejeje y pues no se gracias por leer aunque no te guste ;)

**Yumilight-chan: **jajaja pues si son puras pequeñas historias las que pongo aqui en realidad hay otro fic no se si lo has leido se llama una sonriza en la lluvia es mas occ pero esta buena(claro pq yo lo escribo lo digo jajajajaja) pero enserio a los que se las he enseñado les ha gustado te la recomiendo

**bueno y ahora si... a leer **

* * *

**HEY DOCTOR!**

"Lucy-sama, por favor déjenos entrar". Las enfermeras lloriqueaban mientras tocaban innumerables veces contra la puerta de su cuarto privad. "El doctor necesita revisarla"

"No quiero. Díganle a ese tonto doctor que no se me acerque, no estoy enferma! Acaso están ciegas" la chica rubia chillaba exasperadamente mientras se cubría la cabeza con las sabanas.

Después, todo se silenció. Le dio la impresión de que esas molestas enfermeras se habían cansado de persuadirla de abrir la puerta, hasta que…

"Lucy-san, no se supone que los pacientes se encierren dentro del cuarto del hospital. No está aquí porque este enferma, por favor abra" una voz imperturbable habló

Lucy se sentó, escuchando esa voz le hizo que saltara su corazón – es se escuchaba tan genial.

Agito su cabeza con determinación. No caeré por eso – _es sin duda una estrategia para hacerme abrir esa maldita puerta. _ "¿Quién eres?" Pregunto, con voz indecisa. Sus pies buscando por sus pantunflas de conejo, agudizando el oído para escuchar su respuesta.

"quiero presentarme frente a frente, por favor abre la puerta" El chico propuso de una forma muy casual – un poco sospechoso pero a quien le importa? Chicas de 17 años como ella normalmente se interesarían normalmente por enfermeros geniales, sofisticados y apuesto, o no?

Lucy quería golpearse por su inmensa incredulidad – por qué demonios estaba ella pensando en esas cosas pervertidas? Genial, sofisticado, apuesto, los enfermeros no exactamente la razón del porque ella quería ser doctora. Dhu?

Ahora no menos, se encontraba parada en frente de una gran puerta blanca solo porque si escuchando _su _voz que hacia su corazón revolotear

Pero nop, ella no admitiría eso en voz alta

"dime, porque son tanto tontos teniéndome aquí? Yo quiero irme a casa. Tengo una vida que continuar, sabes. Creo que estoy completamente bien"

"te explicare cuando abras la puerta" el chico respondió benévolamente

Lucy giro el pomo de la puerta pero no sin antes decir "No quiero que nadie más entre, okay? Te dejare pasar porque tienes mucho que explicarme" ella mintió usando tono de asesina – claro, ella solo quería como lucia en dueño de aquella voz, "yo realmente odio que la gente me engañe"

Apoyo su oreja contra la puerta. Haciendo esto, escucho unas cuantas voces intercambiando susurros inaudibles antes de que el hombre con la vox genial dijera "Esta bien"

Y después abrió la puerta

Se encontró de frente a un pelinegro deslumbrante, sus maravillosos ojos azules se encontraron con sus propios ojos color caramelo – y después se dios cuenta, que las tenaces enfermeras que debían estar detrás de él había desparecido milagrosamente – bien! Se quedó viéndolo de pies a cabeza, no usaba la usual uniforme de enfermero sino unos pantalones negros y una bata blanca – así como las que los doctores usan cuando están trabajando, con un estetoscopio colgando sobre su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy puso los ojos en blanco en disgusto "como lo pensé. He sido engañada, no eres un genial, sofisticado y guapo enfermero!, eres un doctor" indico hasta cierto punto disgustada pero sin embargo, satisfecha del que tan bien lucia su doctor particular. Probablemente lo preferiría, más que a cualquier genial sofisticado y guapo enfermero - pero aun así, le había engañado

Eso es imperdonable!

Ella estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero fallo cuando el doctor forzó su entras "tal vez sea genial, sofisticado y guapo, pero decir quien dijo que era enfermero? Tu asumiste eso" el chico contrarresto la acusación

"aun así" Lucy lo miro sospechosamente "te ves muy joven para ser doctor"

El joven rio "tomare eso como un cumplido, Lucy-san. Soy Gray Fullbuster, Seré tu doctor de hoy en adelante"

"eso claramente no es un cumplido, es un insulto señor" la rubia dijo usando una bata del hospital mientras ponía en blanco sus ojos. Camino a su cama "mire doctor." Comenzó a hablar con su voz llena de sarcasmo "Tengo muy buena salud, así que no veo el punto de que me tengan aquí, primera tengo la escuela- no me permitiría el reprobar en alguna materia no importa que tan sencilla sea porque tengo un horario que cumplir. Segunda acaso me mantienen como rehén en este hospital o algo así?" se burló mientras cruzaba la pierna, ignorando las mariposas en su estómago – oh, los sentimientos inocentes de ser una adolescente "soy una fugitiva, doctor. Por favor dígales a sus superiores. Mi padre no pagara ni un centavo a cambio de mi cabeza"

Gray sonrió cálidamente en cuanto caminar al lado de la rubia, "hablas como si no estuvieras enferme en lo más mínimo, que niña tan fuerte"

"una chica de 17 años con un radiante apariencia como la mía no puede considerarse como una niña, no crees?" sonrió de manera arrogante, bastante orgullosa de sus atributos

El doctor sonrio "estoy de acuerdo"

Eso hizo que la quijada de Lucy callera. Que había hecho? Acaso lo había seducido?

"yo también vine para coquetear contigo" dejo salir ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica "quizás el hospital te está guardando para ser la esposa de su heredero hm?"

Sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo "Es esposa? Hah!" Lucy rio fuerte "no hay manera de que eso suceda"

Gray se inclinó acercándose a ella, hacienda que se echara para atrás contra la cabecera de la cama, el doctor abrió su boca and levanto una lámpara "Por favor di ahh"

Lucy parpadeo por unos segundos, y conforme se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, movió su cabeza y soltó un "NO" en cuanto cerraba sus labios uniéndolos fuertemente

"oh vamos" el doctor apuesto ronroneo como si estuviera rogando

La rubia no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse

Demasiado malo fue que Lucy no callera tan fácil. Ni siquiera su artista favorito podía hacerle hacer algo que ella no quisiera "no quiero hacer Aaaaaa"

Y de nuevo, el doctor se mofo de ella mientras revisaba su garganta. Aparentemente estaba oprimiendo su nariz para forzarla a abrir su boca. Era una estrategia pobre para un doctor debía admitirlo - pero estaba funcionando bien por alguna razón – más tarde enfrentaría con las contusiones

Cuando la dejo ir jadeaba mientras el escribía notas en el historial médico,

"qué clase de doctor trata de matar a sus pacientes? De verdad eres un doctor con licencia?" gritaba Lucy con furia mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

El chico sonrió "para tu información, Lucy acabo de pasar el examen de medicina nacional"

"oh Dios mío…. Que tan mal deben estar para que para permitirte ser doctor" fingió un mirada preocupada mientras miraba el techo y después al joven "Y este hospital te contrato? Qué clase de hospital es este? Por qué dejan a un novato tratarme? La rubia se lamentó dramáticamente "Exijo un rembolso"

El joven doctor rio "Rembolso" levanto su ceja "ni siquiera estas pagando las cuentas, quizás por so manda a un Novato como yo para ser tu doctor, no?"

Nerviosa, furiosa y avergonzada "ahhh!" su delicada mano se volvió un puño "aun así este hospital debe valorar las vidas de sus pacientes, vas a matar a tus pacientes sabes! No soy conejillo de indias"

"oh" el pelinegro miro de lado sintiéndose herido "creo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para tu gusto eh?" miro desanimado mientras bajaba el historial médico"

Lucy sintió una punzada de dolor mientras veía al doctor intentando levantarse el anime Tal vez había dicho demasiado

"para ser honestos, aunque terminara medicina… no planeaba realmente hace el examen. Es solo que, mi esposa estuve en un accidente y bueno era su sueño ser una doctora recibida"

La rubia se sintió algo desilusionada- puso los ojos en blanco, como podía el decirle a sus lindas pacientes como yo que el iba a flirtear con migo cuando él ya estaba casado?- y simpatizar con él al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura si lo que le estaba diciendo era real, pero ella podía ver su bajo de ánimo claramente, "que le paso a tu esposa? Murió?"

El doctor resoplo "Nop, mi esposa es una chica dura. Esa chica siempre me ha tenido esperando. A veces me despertaba, a veces no… por eso decidí hacer el examen- tal vez cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, ella estará feliz de que lo haya logrado y que viviera su sueño mientras ella estaba lejos"

Ah Lucy lo señalo. No podía sino sentir lastima por el pobre guapo doctor. En algún punto , la rubia no pudo sino recordar la novela que veía en la tv (esa novela cuyo final nunca pudo ver, pero afortunadamente el hospital tenía buenas copias – como se llamaba? DVDs bueno funcionaban justo como los videos de casetes – la enfermera decía, es una copia de la estación. Eso era algo así como lo que le salvaba de la depresión)

Que extraño doctor era este

"piensas que ella sería feliz de que te fuerces a hacer algo que tu no quieres por ella?" Lucy probo mientras inclinaba su cabeza de lado, relajando sus hombros.

"eh?" dijo el joven doctor mientras levantaba la cabeza y la veía-sus ojos penetrantes viendo toda su existencia

Ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba

"piensas que me odiaría por esto?" pregunto Gray, forzándose a sonreír

La rubia le sonrió, - no está bien encapricharse con un hombre casado , se dijo a sí misma "quién sabe?" se encogió de hombros "deberías ir con tu esposa y preguntarle. Y doctor por el bien de su esposa… no valla flirteando con adolescentes" se rasco la cabeza de una manera poco afeminada "no es correcto que actué como un sucio y pervertido hombre cuando tu esposa está en coma, sabe. No cometa adulterio" esa fue su suposición más segura y casto aviso- no estaba segura de donde había venido, solo salió de su boca

Y el hecho de que ella, Lucy Heartfilia, casi le había gusta la idea de flirtear con él, era realmente peligroso. Qué bueno que existía esa palabra de casi

Pero bueno, a quien no le gustaría esa idea?

Este doctor se veía tan bien tan… delicioso

Por dios Lucy. Detén eso! Estas siendo una chica tan mala

Las chicas de 17 años normalmente no usaban el adjetivo delicioso. Esto es lo que obtenía por leer demasiadas novelas románticas y ver demasiadas novelas en la televisión

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

Y justo entonces, Gray estallo en risa

El gesto de Gray la hizo indignarse "que tienes mal en tu cabeza? Tu deberías ser el paciente, no yo" Lucy frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos

"L Lo siento. Y Yo solo estaba probando suerte" dijo como pudo entre risas, mientras sus ojos soltaron algunas lágrimas, "no te preocupes, No podría hacer tal cosa" jadeo mientras recuperaba su aliento "así que, dejemos lo que dije como un secreto si? Te daré un juguete Plue a cambio"

Lucy rechino los dientes sin creer lo que oía "debes estar totalmente loco, doctor. Creo que me estas tomando muy a la ligera" se quejó mientras lo miraba con desconcierto "podrías pagarme la renta? Mi arrendataria seguramente me echara sabes?"

Gray se rio una vez más "eso es demasiado por un secreto Lucy"

Lucy rio "solo estaba probando suerte, igual que tu" se levantó y palmeo su espalda "pero pienso que es afortunada de tenerte. Así que mejor se fiel o tal vez te deje, hombre pervertido"

Los ojos azules de Gray se encontraron con los ojos caramelo de ella por un momento, se sentían bien así

Fue entonces cuando Gray rompió el trance con un expresión de felicidad se mostró en su cara "de verdad piensas que es afortunada al tenerme?"

Lucy asintió entusiasta "es lo que pienso" levanto una ceja "no sé lo que tu esposa piense"

Gray alboroto su cabello mientras sonreía "es bueno oírlo"

Entonces camino hacia la puerta levanto su mano derecha, un anillo brillaba en su dedo. Lucy sonrió "no sabe cómo revisar a alguien. Eso es todo? Ni siquiera va a oír como suena mi corazón o mis pulmones?" Alego de manera acusadora.

"qué? Quieres seguir coqueteando con un hombre casado?" el doctor pelinegro miro sobre su hombro con un brillo de presumido en sus ojos

La rubia trono su lengua en forma disgustada "te acabo de decir, o no? Escuche, doctor, Soy demasiado joven para coquetear con un hombre casa, cuando crezca seguramente estaré en este hospital por que seré una mejor doctora que tú. Así que cuídese, porque hare que lo echen de este hospital"

El apuesto doctor sonrió "así que… mejor regresa y patea mi trasero lejos de aquí eh Lucy"

Con eso el doctor salio del cuarto dejando a una Lucy con cara de tonta mirando hacia la puerta. Oyéndole decir su nombre le hizo sentir nostalgia – era tan familiar que su corazón sintiera como si fuera forzado a salirse de su pecho y "Ah-aw" coloco su manos sobre su cabeza intentando que el sentimiento de alguien rompiendo su cráneo se fuera.

Justo entonces se dio cuenta que el doctor había dejado el historial medico

Mirando la hoja del historial, pudo ver algo extraño, lo reviso por segunda vez cuando lo noto

.

.

.

Nombre: _Lucy Heartfilia-Fullbuster_

Edad: _25_

Diagnóstico: Amnesia _Anterógrada/Retrograda_

.

.

.

Gray entro al cuarto, se quitó la bata y la tiro donde callera – pertenecía a ningún lugar. Su familia era dueña del hospital - aunque se las ingenió para pasar el examen, nunca le intereso realmente el tratar pacientes – a excepción, por supuesto, de su esposa

Masajeaba sus sienes , ya eran dos años desde que se había casado con Lucy Heartfilia – y era ya casi un año desde que se involucraron en ese accidente masivo en la autopista

Gray aun podía recordar esa lluviosa mañana – iban en camino a al centro de estudiantes de medicina para que Lucy hiciera el examen - un tráiler había golpeado a un coche por detrás, ocasionando un accidente masivo. En ese momento su esposa solo pensaba en ayudar a las victimas incluso cuando ella estaba sangrando y tenía contusiones por todos lados.

Los dos estuvieron en condiciones critica, afortunadamente ambos había salido vivos pero no fue hasta que Lucy despertó que se le diagnosticó Amnesia anterógrada / retrógrada

Esta amnesia se caracteriza donde los nuevos acontecimientos no se guardan en la memoria a largo plazo, es decir, la persona afectada no es capaz de recordar algo si deja de prestarle atención unos segundos, por otro lado también tienen la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión

En el caso de Lucy, su memoria le había hecho retroceder a cuando tenía 17 años. Haciéndole olvidar todo acerca del hombre con quien se había casado, y volver a ser una adolescente

Pero Gray no era la clase de chico que se daba por vencido

Esperaría sin forzar a su esposa a que lo recordara

No estaba definido si el caso de Lucy era permanente o temporal pero una cosa si era segura, si no lo recordaba haría que se enamorara de él de nuevo. Haría que se casara con el cada día si era necesario y no se cansaría de crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, se quedaría a su lado por siempre…

.

.

.

Justo en ese momento su puerta se abrió de golpe dejando paso a una Lucy en shock "Hey Doc." y antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos de horro mientras fijaba su atención en un cuadro colocado en el centro del cuarto

.

.

.

En este, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de novia y estaba parada junto a un pelinegro conocido como aquel que se había presentado como su doctor unos minutos atrás

.

.

.

.

Gray se levantó, retrocediendo un poco por la intrusión repentina "L-Lucy?"

"T-tu..? su voz se quebró mientras su cuerpo temblaba, su Mirada iba de Gray al cuadro y de regreso, "y y yo? Pe pero " el historial callo de sus dedos mientras tartamudeaba buscando las siguientes palabras que diría, se recargo sobre la puerta buscando apoyo pero aun así perdió el equilibrio

Gray corrió inmediatamente a ayudarle pero se detuvo al ver que alzaba la mano haciéndole un gesto de que se detuviera

Ella no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo

"e estoy enferma en realidad o no?" tartamudeo tan débilmente como si fuera un susurro o un deseo "en entonces, por eso no puedo recordar algunas cosas que que debería recordar, como por ejemplo, por qué la la estúpida televisora dejo de de sacar mi mi novela favorita cuando claramente ayer no había terminado" las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos "am amnesia an anterógrada re retrograda…. He he leído acerca de eso, apesta tener ambas cosas, oh no doctor"

Gray la miraba tristemente, eran estos momentos en los que podía ver como era su esposa. Es por eso que él quería recordarle todas las cosas que olvidaba cada mañana, para así lo recordara a él también.

Porque mirar a Lucy mientras se esforzaba en aceptar la verdad, era la peor tortura de su vida

"y yo estaba…. Es decir, y yo yo soy tu esposa, no?" continuo, Gray se agacho a su lado, ella se sentía tan mal, tan apenada tan…. Inútil

Gray la abrazo y sus lágrimas salieron finalmente de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas de manera incontrolable, le devolvió el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloro. "lo siento, de verdad lo siento por no recordarte, doctor! Lo siento mucho"

El joven acaricio su cabello gentilmente "estoy aquí, Lucy… shh, no te preocupes por eso. Aunque no me recuerde, yo aún te puedo recordar. Puedo recordarte todo cada vez que me olvides."

Ella lloro aún más fuerte, "cuando te vi por primera vez hace un rato, pensé que eras mi tipo y estaba un poco decepcionada de saber que estabas casado… aunque admire tu coraje para decírmelo! No me sorprendas así la próxima vez de acuerdo? Solo coquetea conmigo doc. Y pídame que me case contigo. Lo siento por hacerte esperar como siempre"

El chico la soltó y sonrio "algunas veces te diste cuenta de que eras mis esposa por nuestros anillos, sabes. Que es lo que no te hizo ver tu anillo hoy?"

"estaba enfocada totalmente en ti…." Levanto su mano y vio el anillo que no había notado antes "no me di cuenta"

Y después se inclinó y la beso "y me dijiste que era un hombre pervertido y que no debía estar coqueteando con chicas de 17 años inocentes y con buen cuerpo como tú, y además que no debía cometer adulterio" susurro con voz ronca contra sus labios

Aun encantada por el toque de sus labios con los de ella, afirmo "no me dijiste que era tu esposa así que aun así lo siento de verdad Gray"

_終わり。_

* * *

_una vez mas gracias a ** Hachibukai :3 love your fics!**_


End file.
